In a server apparatus and a storage apparatus that are provided with a Local Area Network controller (LAN controller, communication control apparatus), there are known methods in which the server apparatus performs a remote power control using LAN on the storage apparatus. Here, the remote power control is that server apparatus operates a power state (ON/OFF) of the storage apparatus which is remotely situated.
As a remote power control interface, for example, techniques for using a general-purpose Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) protocol are known.
In the remote power control method using the IPMI, the server apparatus transmits IPMI packet Chassis Control Command of a power supply/disconnection request to the storage apparatus acting as a target through the LAN. The storage apparatus analyzes a received packet and transits into the power state according to the request.
Here, when the storage apparatus is in a standby power (DC-OFF) state, a main Central Processing Unit (CPU) provided in the storage apparatus is not operated. Therefore, when the power supply request is transmitted from the server apparatus to the storage apparatus which is in the standby power (DC-OFF) state, it is difficult that the main CPU of the storage apparatus analyzes a packet received from the server apparatus and transits the storage apparatus to become a DC-ON state.
For this reason, the storage apparatus is provided with an IPMI processing-dedicated circuit chip (hereinafter, referred to as a dedicated circuit chip) to analyze the IPMI packet received from the server apparatus.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-89864    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-39920
In the related arts, however, since the storage apparatus needs to be provided with the dedicated circuit chip to analyze the IPMI packet, there is a problem that the fabricating cost of the storage apparatus increases. In order to wait for the IPMI packet, further, since the dedicated circuit chip needs to be constantly activated with a standby power, there is also a problem that the consumption power of the storage apparatus increases and the operational cost increases.
Accordingly, it is needed to reliably perform the remote power control without spending the above-described costs.